


One in the Same

by mirroralchemist



Series: In which the Author attempts to word sexy [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Come Marking, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, F/M, Frottage, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I DON'T EVEN SHIP THIS REALLY, In this house we appreciate the MNK job, In which the Author doesn't know wtf she's writing, Just two fighters who get turned on by battles, Monk!WoL, Object Insertion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex, Swordplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirroralchemist/pseuds/mirroralchemist
Summary: “Oh, how right was I in us being one and the same. You should be proud to illicit this reaction from me. Out of the many who could scarcely dream of witnessing me in this state and you, only you, are the one to do it...I should reward you for such a feat.”
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Series: In which the Author attempts to word sexy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971079
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	One in the Same

**Author's Note:**

> What happens when you're procrastinating on an Urianger/WoL explicit fic; a ship you wholeheartedly support?
> 
> You write a Zenos/WoL explicit fic instead. This is 120% my friend's fault. They suggested the fic pairing and helped me out on getting details down and making sure I didn't go too off the rails (that last statement is bit suspect). I don't even SHIP my WoL with Zenos ya'll. They are a trash gremlin and I love them for that.
> 
> So this takes place after the Ala Mhigo duty and then goes off the rails. Really no spoilers other than WoL and Zenos fights. This was another "kinktober prompt fill even though it's December shut up about that" prompt fill: Dubious consent. Obviously warning for dubious consent. 
> 
> Sorry if Zenos is OoC, first time writing him. And sorry if the writing nuances are weird, I just wanted to finish this and not worry about completely sticking to how people XIV actually speak.

The muted sounds of battle sounded further away than where I stood. Within the throne room of Ala Mhigo, the place where its liberation will finally be decided. There was just one person standing in the way. I narrowed my eyes in a glare at that person. Any normal person would be intimidated facing such a foe. A man who had crushed a whole Doman rebellion at one point. Mayhap in the beginning, I would have been intimidated.

But time had passed since our first encounter at Rhalgr’s Reach.

No longer was I the person who barely landed a blow; who was only spared because my death would have been boring. 

I got into form despite by body protesting at being put into battle again so soon. Bruises formed on my skin as the shallow blade cuts stung against the humid air. My balance was not as precise as if I was in my top condition. But I could not stop. Not until I had soundly defeated the Crown Prince himself.

Zenos yae Galvus

I had already bested him just mere moments ago, just needed to push even further. Transcend my own limits. It was more than my pride on the line this day.

It was for Lyse, whose homeland’s liberation was at stake.

It was for Krile, who was used in these experiments to give him this newfound power.

It was fitting to be the one in this position. Someone who waxed lyrical, destined. A half-Doman Monk would be the one to help drive back the Garlean influence over this nation and bring this battle of liberation to its end.

Or so I hoped.

I see those blue eyes bore into my own, alight with life. Even with the small amount of encounters between us, I could see that this expression was rare for him. The air of the throne room was charged with this tense atmosphere. So noticeable it was. I wipe my cheek, hissing at the material tugging at the cut there.

I would need to end it soon, even my stamina has its limits.

I go.

I put my strength into a punch at one of the joints in his armor, only being met with a block from the flat side of his katana. The vibration of my knuckles across metal spreads through my arm. I shake it off to deliver a kick instead. It too was met in a rebuff. My body shifts from form to form, each move becoming second nature to me. Zenos does not let up in the slightest, each swing of his blade strong with the intent to kill. The sounds of weapons clashing fills the air, only second to the heavy breaths we take.

With each blow I manage to land, I feel the familiar pull of my chakras opening. That surge of aether that melds into my own to help me gain the upper hand in battle. Once I feel that the last of them opens I release the pent up energy into another blow. I watch in cautious silence as the energy shoots upwards in tandem with the arc of my strike. The debris barely making me flinch as the force damages the immediate environment. The dust obscures my vision, leaving me unknown to my foe’s fate.

As the dust settles I hoped it would be enough to put him away. Regardless, I maintain a firm stance. I wouldn’t have to wait long before I see him, one knee to the ground. The significant dent in his chest armor was the proof my blow hit its mark. It was a flash to watched the hungered look in Zenos’ eyes before he raised his katana towards me. Not long after I was on the defensive, nearly avoiding getting severely slashed by his onslaught.

As much as I felt at ease in the way of the Monk, it really was a disadvantage when being defensive against constructed weapons.

I should have been more aware that this was a seasoned warrior I was facing. In my idle musings Zenos’ eyes sparkled as he released a slash towards me. I barely had time to brace myself as the force of the blow knocks me hard on the tile floor. The air left my body all at once as a surge of pain exploded in my ribs. The shock of it nearly makes my vision go pure white. As I try to gain my bearings once more, I feel a presence over me. I tried to get up but my body would not cooperate. It seemed each movement would aggravate the pain in my ribs as I wheezed for breath.

“Where do you think _you’re_ going?” 

To my horror, Zenos lingers over me. Seemingly taking delight in my current position. I flash a defiant glare; he had not won yet. But he appeared nonplussed by my reaction. Soon, I felt a heavy weight across my stomach. Zenos had straddled himself there, the weight of his armored body pressing on my injured ribs. I would not satisfy him with any sounds of pain. Although I couldn’t help the grimace as the pain intensified the more he pressed down on it.

“Perhaps I...underestimated your tenacity,” he breathily speaks, “Though you are wounded, exhausted, still you persevered- still that lust for battle burns within. Here you are now; so unwilling to let that feeble little spark of yours to be snuffed out. Why, I have not the words to say how much that resolve _pleases_ me.”

“I’m quite flattered that this ‘resolve’ is pleasing to you, _Lord Zenos_.” I reply in turn.

I can already hear hints of my Thanalan accent come through, my composure waning with each moment.

The sloshing of liquid breaks me out of my internal musings. In his hand was a potion, my potion. A quick glance around showed that in turn of me being knocked down to the ground, items from my pack got strewn about on the floor. My focus soon turns back to Zenos, his free hand touches at my ribs; bringing out an involuntary hiss in pain. His eyes seem to lower as his brows furrow in thought. 

“I don’t _need_ your kindness.” I spat.

His only reply was a tsk as he sets about uncorking the glass container with his teeth. I watched as he drank the contents, his gaze never breaking from my own. Gods, to see something I own, payed for with my own Gil to be so carelessly used by the enemy was a blow to my pride as an adventurer. 

He lowered his head to mines, long blonde hair tickling at my cheeks. I move my head to the side to avoid his concentrated stare. An armored hand holds me firmly under my chin as I was forced to look at him once more. He was too close, the smell of blood and sweat invading my senses. Fingers squeezed at my cheeks, irritating the cut from earlier. I parted my lips to let out another hiss.

That was all he needed.

His lips had consumed my own. My eyes widened in an array of emotions; shock, horror, and anger at what was happening. Damn the risk of worsening my injuries. I struggled against him. Whatever part of my body was free I used to flail about to get him off of me. I soon felt a surge of liquid pass through his mouth to mines. Even mingled with that is his mouth, the thickened consistency and bitter flavor told me he just gave me the potion he drank moments ago. My eyes hardened into a glare at his actions.

I would rather have a broken body than be granted this humiliating attempt at kindness.

I suppress the urge to swallow down the medicine as I try to move my head to spill it. He tightened the grip under my chin effectively keeping my head in constant focus on him.

Not that it had mattered. I was frozen in place as I felt a tongue, _his tongue_ , enter inside my mouth.

There was absolutely nothing about this that could be considered lovingly. It was ruthless and blunt, just like him. He felt around my entire mouth with his tongue, churning the potion around. His taste completely overpowering the flavor of the potion. I felt it prod deeper inside. As if he was looking for something. He touched at the back of my throat, causing my body to shudder. I let out a harsh exhale through my nose. He smirked at my reaction as he prodded there again and again, seemingly going deeper. Each prod triggering a stronger gag. It was clear his intent.

I could drink his back-washed potion or choke on it.

There are better ways for me to die.

Reluctantly I swallow the potion down. I grimace at the combination of flavors. The bitter taste combined with the taste of Zenos’ mouth was not harmonious. He only parted from me once he gave another thorough exploration of my mouth with his tongue. Gasping for air, I turn my head in an attempt to spit the taste of him out my mouth. I can already feel my injuries mending themselves.

Not enough to completely heal them, but enough that I’m not hissing in agony over the slightest movement. The bastard would have me consume a most basic potion. 

His gloved hand, devoid of armor plating, gripping at the roots of my hair. He tugs at it, making me hiss.

“So obedient. _Such a good girl_. One would wonder what else you would be oh so willing to consume.”

If it wasn’t for the predicament before me, I would have slapped the man at his insinuation. I have no doubts that he would retaliate if I were to act upon those tendencies. I glare with such contempt and malice at him. A glare that has been known to make whoever encounters it wilt, only makes Zenos smile. He pulls at my hair again; hard enough for me to feel it but I wouldn’t see clumps of torn blue hair in his hand. 

“Why do you not give in to those violent urges?” he asks me, “It is so very clear in your gaze you wish to inflict harm upon me. But yet you do not. I will not have such potential be tempered.”

His hand left my hair, adding to the splayed pattern on the ground. It rests on my neck for a moment. I would think he would try to strangle me. But instead he carefully slides his hand down to the space between my breasts. In the swirl of everything, I had forgotten the cloth that kept them in place in my Pacifist top was sliced, letting them hang free without support. My eyes widened as his hand just laid there, feeling the rise and fall of my chest as I try to calm down. The leather against my bare skin made for an odd sensation. 

“If you will not revel in your rage on your own accord, then I shall help you.”

“N-”

I barely could utter a word before he swatted away the rest of my top and pelt jacket, bearing my chest to the open air. Breath seized in my throat as a silence hung in the air. His hand ghosted over one of my breasts before pressing down. My mind was screaming at me to do something to stop this. Even if I were to risk an injured arm, I should have done something to repel his advances.

But no, I remained frozen there as he groped at the flesh. 

It felt almost clinical at how he explored my chest. To squeeze at them and push them together before letting them fall freely into place. He would just stare at me as he did so. It was unnerving to have him stare as he essentially groped me. My reaction, or lack thereof must have not been to his liking as he narrowed his eyes and became even firmer in his actions. Even incorporating pinches. It became harder to keep my reactions to a minimal as there was no set pattern. As if to catch me unaware and give him response he quite obviously wanted. 

I had almost wished he was doing it for my pleasure instead of his own…

No!

I shook my head of the straying thoughts. Why would I even think of my enemy this way? There was no denying his visual charm. Regardless of circumstances I was not blind to that aspect. But the openly callous nature he displays regardless of whom erodes that charm.

Regardless, the thought began to sprout. Those touches began to feel not as clinical. My body starts to tingle at the touches at my chest, my eyes lowering in turn. I feel a warmth through my body when a hand leaves my chest and touches at my belly, nearly touching himself. The room felt stifling warm despite the raised bumps on my chest. The warmth ebbed into a sense of comfortableness, my body getting used to Zenos’ ministrations most like. He had pressed himself further into my belly. It was in that, I felt him stiffen against my abs. In turn I felt my body heat rise. 

I cursed at my body’s “positive” reactions to his apparent arousal. 

I look up at him, seeing his eyes gain that glint again. I could feel a blush explode across my bare skin, audibly gulping at the sight before me.

“Oh, how right was I in us being one and the same. You should be proud to illicit this reaction from me. Out of the many who could scarcely _dream_ of witnessing me in this state and you, _only you_ , are the one to do it...I should reward you for such a feat.”

I should have refuted his claims. They weren’t true. We weren’t the same. I was better than this. At least that’s what I kept telling myself. My thoughts went to a screeching halt when his fingers touched between my legs. A moan left me before I could stifle it. A mirthful chuckle accompanied Zenos as he rubbed and prodded on me. Even without the direct skin contact the friction of his long fingers across my lower lips brings shivers throughout. Oh, how I missed these shivers. I allowed another contented moan escape from my lips. It did not miss my notice the feel of dampness in my bottoms where he touched, no question there being visible proof of my state. 

The clinks of armor moving and Zenos’ hand leaving me made me open my eyes. He had finally stopped straddling my waist. I took that moment to take deep breaths, finally able to breathe without the added weight of another person. The thought of taking this time to get up and at least gain distance flashed my mind. But seeing Zenos grab his katana has me rethinking it. As fast as I am, I was at the clear disadvantage. He would have no qualms striking me down before he was through with his intent. 

And another part which I would deny so fiercely: I was too aroused to even want to move.

He had moved to the space between my legs, kneeling as he did so. I could barely make out the bulge in his pants. Despite the neutral look on the prince’s face. His eyes traveled downward, staring at the wet spot on my own pants. I felt naked under that look. Almost as if he could see each quiver and pulse as my body wanted to be filled. 

Was I ashamed? Of course. 

This should have been a part of myself I should have concealed better. 

But Zenos, he exposed this side of my self so easily. His echoing words that we were the same played in my head. That voice to refute that statement getting quieter as this went on. To give into my carnal instincts was what he wanted, I knew this. It was nearly dizzying the conflict between my common sense and my body’s sense. I let out a frustrated groan at the predicament. My face was roughly grabbed at, bringing me back into the moment.

“Still you fail to see the folly in holding back,” he scolded, “When it is so simple to just give in. Mayhap a bit of incentive will make this transition easier for you. I do believe you are owed a reward.” 

I didn’t have the opportunity to ask what he had meant before I felt a rounded object press against me. I freeze up at the attempt of intrusion, immediately thinking he was intending to put himself inside me. I felt the object slide up, resting on my nub before pressing down on it. The pressure making me groan as another shiver goes through my body. And Zenos, gods dammit, just smirks at it. I finally have the courage to look down at myself, eyes widening at the sight.

Thankfully, it was not my worst fears of him putting himself inside.

But, rather the hilt of his katana was pressing against me instead.

Words died in my throat at feeling it touch at me. I wanted to shut my legs (to repel it or have that pressure against me harder I couldn’t tell). But Zenos’ body right there made that an impossible task. He pressed that hilt at just the right angles to tease at me. So much so that I start to move against it to feel it more. His smirk widens so at my depravity. 

“We are the same in other aspects. Most interesting.”

He stops in his motions, making me whine.

“Your reward,” he spoke, “You deserve to say on how you wish to receive it. Either by my body or my blade, it matters not to me. For it will bring the same result in the end.”

I fall silent at his words. Was he-was he serious? I don’t think the man capable to joking. I cover my eyes with my arm, groaning for a completely different reason. If I were honest, I would rather not in general. Hells, I would rather just take care of this with my own fingers. Based on the turn of events so far not even _that_ was an option. 

I close my eyes, exhaling a stressed breath. 

“T-the blade.” I mumble.

As unconventional it is to have an object be put inside me, I would rather that than have sex with this Garlean.

I would not cross that line, no matter how aroused I was.

And yet he still smirks at my decision, _expecting it_. It makes me question if I actually had a choice at all. Regardless, it was made so I have to go through it. He stands, aiming the bladed end towards my pants. The tip touches at the fabric, a small tear exposing a thigh.

“Wait, don’t!” I quickly say, “I’ll do it myself.”

He lifts the blade away from me giving me room to be able to take off my pants. I hook my thumbs over the top of them, pausing for a moment. This really was going to happen. I let out another breath as I pull the pants down, wincing as the fabric that clung to me and my wetness separated. The blush intensifies as I expose myself to him. I move the garment away in a hope it won’t get damaged. The silence was palpable; myself embarrassed that I was essentially fully bare and Zenos was staring. His pupils were blown wide as I noticed his grip tightened on the katana. I felt my slick cool at the air around us. With a simple flourish he has flipped the katana around, the hilt pointing towards me sharpened side down. I tense as I brace myself for the insertion. Slowly, as if drawing it out, he lowers the hilt to rest at my opening. He lets it sit there for a moment, my fluids slicking at the tip of it. I feel the humiliation rising as I felt myself trying to suck it in with the instinct to want to be filled.

Then it goes in.

The widening of my opening as the hilt goes inside makes me wince. It was bigger than I thought. I let out measured breaths as I try to acclimate to the width. Such an item was not meant for this purpose, the texture stiff and rough against my inner walls. And yet...there was still so much to go. My walls greedily pull at what was inside, trying to get more in me. My hips start to move on their own in an attempt to become full. His mirthful laugh echoes in the room at my squirming.

“You want this badly, do you not? _Then do it yourself_.”

The command makes me freeze in my motions. He loosens the grip on the katana, lowering it to the ground as he knelt to my level. I give him a glare. A part of me should have known it wouldn’t have been simple. The silver lining (if it can be called that) was that now I was in control of my pleasure. For the moment at least. Not one to squander an opportunity to turn the tables, I sit up a little. Taking the sword hilt into my left I jostle it a little, getting what was already inside more coated to ease the rest of the journey inside. Slowly I push the hilt inside. I grit out moans as ilms disappear inside me. The feel of having something inside me is an unyielding fullness. Rather than it form to me, I have to form to it. I stop when the fullness hits the threshold to a slight pain. 

I had taken more than half of the hilt

I wasn’t sure how to feel about that.

I let it sit there for a moment, getting used to the length and width. I look to see that Zenos had a smile on his face. His hand reached out and touched the guard, tracing downwards on the amount I couldn’t fit inside before resting on my nub.

“Good girl.”

The way he praises me should not have caused my chest to thump the way it did. Once I felt ready, I pull it out of me only to leave the tip in. Then I push it inside once more. My hand fumbles at trying to gain a semblance of rhythm. In and out, in and out. When I bottom it out, it grips at the object to not leave so suddenly. Embarrassment gives way to pleasure as I repeat it again and again. I hear a hitched breath, finding out that Zenos had started to touch himself at the act of me pleasuring myself.

Witnessing him spurned me on in my own chase of pleasure. I did not stifle my moans nor held back in the thrusting. My hips start to buck against the hilt in an attempt to get even more inside. The burn of it touching places I didn’t know I had turns me on. 

“Wonderful,” Zenos’ says through hitched breath, “This unfiltered raw emotion. Watching you succumb to your instincts pleases me greatly. Hearing you moan at each thrust as your slick pools beneath you. Only I can witness you like this. Only I can bring this side out of you.”

His words filter through my brain. It should cause me to be alarmed at the possessive tone he takes. But instead it raises my pleasure more. Godsdammit being talked to like this shouldn’t turn me on. I let out a rather loud moan as he growls the last statement out. 

“Gods please.” I manage to say. 

My hands start to slow as the weight of the katana begins to take its toll. I whimper at the lost of momentum. Not when I’m so close to a release. I try to go faster and harder again, but my hands were not cooperating. I feel my hands get swatted away by Zenos before his hand grabs at the part of the hilt that wasn’t inside me.

“On your hands and knees away from me.” he orders.

I was too far gone in my own pleasure to even question the order. I do as he says obediently, wincing as I felt the hilt shift around inside me. I wanted my release so bad to the point I wasn’t embarrassed that I positioned myself in a way that showed everything to him. He gripped firmly before starting to thrust the hilt into me. Gods this felt so much better than my own attempts. He did not let up in it in the slightest. My back curves as my head lowers to the tile, wanting to get as much as that feeling as possible. My hips meet back at each pull away to not go without the length for long. 

“S-so full…” I stammer out.

“Tell me how you want it.” 

I bit my lip as another groan leave me.

“Harder, please.” I begged.

I could sense the smirk on his face as he obliged my request. He had hit a spot within me that caused a shudder through my body. Oh gods, I wanted to feel it again and again. He must have sensed it too, as he hit at that spot mercilessly. My body tingles all over, numbed by the overwhelming pleasure. It was almost painful to bear. The pain which fed into the pleasure creating a loop I was not eager to break out of. My hands flails around trying to grab on to something. I feel a clothed wetness at my hand.

My eyes widen as my brain realizes I was touching at Zenos’ tip. 

He realizes it too as he lets out a startled hiss at the touch. I rub at it, feeling the dampness spread at my fingertips. In a small way I was getting retribution at what he had done earlier to me. He starts to thrust into my palm as I thrust into the hilt. This was too much but I couldn’t stop it. I didn’t want to stop it. I feel him stiffen even more against my touches. Just how big was he? Judging at how heavy his tip just felt, I was glad at my choice to not use his body. He moves his hips away from me as he slowed the hilt thrusting to a stop. I heard the shuffle of clothes being lowered before I felt a warm length thrusting against my backside. 

Oh gods, he was huge. 

As the hilt dangled in me his hands grab hard at my waist. He thrusts at me so ferociously, I could imagine that he was applying it to inside me. My body knew of this too well as it shifts to adjust to the thrust. My back arches just a bit as I stick myself out more. I had never been thrust at this hard before. The slaps of flesh meeting each other only adds to the scene. I can already imagine the redness my bottom was going to feel later on. His unforgiving rut against me jostles the hilt out of me, clattering it against the small puddle of my collected fluids. I find myself not caring about the emptiness as I could focus more on Zenos thrusting on me; the feel of searing heat against me the pulsing of his member as he “bottomed” out. I was so close to reaching my peak. I bang my hands on the ground, gritting my teeth. Oh this was going to be a big one. An abrupt pull at my hair forces me to lean back into his body. His breath ghosts over the shell of my ear. He lets out a deep guttural moan as I felt him pulse. 

I blush as I realized he released all over my backside. 

Each pulse puts another thick glob right on my lower back, I feel it drip down before splattering onto the floor. I should have felt offended that I was being marked. I couldn’t, instead it had the opposite effect. The fact that I knew I was the cause of this just heightened my pleasure. He tries to move away from me but I grabbed at his wrist with my free hand.

“Please Zenos,” I begged, “ _I’m so close_.” 

He chuckles as he backs away slightly from me. I whine at the lost of contact. It turns into a startled gasp as he nudges my legs apart. Then I felt a warm presence inside of me. Some words had fell from my mouth. I couldn’t recall what, the feel of a huge girth inside me short circuits my brain. Even with my wetness and the somewhat preparation from the hilt, it was still a tight fit to have Zenos inside. I feel my walls rippling around him; welcoming him. He lets out another hard breath against my ear as I feel the shallow thrusts up inside me. I meet him downwards with each stroke. We rut against one another once again. The slap of flesh echoes even louder as the smell of our combined fluids give the air a musk that did not hide what was transpiring. I mumble Zenos’ name over and over as the build to my release climbed higher.

“Where do you want it?” he asks me.

“Inside.”

It took a moment for me to realize how quickly I answered that. He had smirked as he bit into my neck. He seems to speed up even more. How was such a feat possible? Regardless, my feelings reach its limit as I release all over him. A sound left me as my fluids shot out around him, adding more to the ground. Even though that, he still kept thrusting inside me. I vaguely felt the falter in his pattern before he bit at the juncture of my neck and shoulder, releasing inside of me. His mouth leaves my neck to lick at my ear.

“Remember this feeling. Only I can provide-mark you like this.”

I nodded weakly as he lets me go, letting me fall face first onto the ground.

I felt him pump into me a few times before separating. I watched those eyes look down at me with a contented gaze. He picks up his katana by the hand guard and walks away. He stops just at my level. With a smile he puts his mouth on the part of the hilt that was inside me. I watched in a lusty haze as he cleaned the hilt of my essence. Seemingly relishing on my taste against the material. I was still too sensitive to give any sort of reaction other than a sigh. He sheathes the katana before leaving me to my lonesome. 

For what seemed too long, I laid on the tile floor trying to catch my breath. As my brain begins to clear, the reality of the situation sinks in. I let my enemy do this to me. I roll over, wincing at Zenos’ fluids sticking my lower back against the tile. I eventually grab my pack and take out vials of distilled water, a result of my alchemy. I uncork the vials and splash it over me in an attempt to clean myself up. There was nothing I could really do for my insides other than a long bath when this was over. I mentally counted to three before getting into a standing position. My stance was a bit wobbly, but it should clear itself soon. The feel of more of Zenos’ fluid drop out of me makes me wince for a moment. I grab my pants and put them on, praying I won’t have visible leakage. I shake my head.

_‘Get yourself together Ami!’_

This wasn’t over yet. I couldn’t let this misstep in judgment interfere with why I am here. I pick up my knuckle weapon, the reinforced leather and metal plating feeling at home on my hands. I bring my top closer to my body. I would need to mend it later as well. I took a deep breath as I ran after Zenos.

This changes nothing.

I still will have to do what I must to liberate Ala Mhigo.

**Author's Note:**

> -yeets self off bottomless pit-
> 
> Happy Holidays!
> 
> Also feel free to leave a comment/kudos if you feel inclined. I appreciate everything.


End file.
